¿Qué quieren los personajes de Death Note para Navidad?
by Suiseko Lawliet
Summary: En las vísperas para la festividad siempre es buen momento para sentarse en las piernas de Santa Claus, pero... ¿un Papa Noel mujer? ¿Lluvia de caramelos y manzanas? Deseos de lo mas extraños para una de las fiestas favoritas de todos. - Yo quisiera pedirle un regalo. Que todos tengan una feliz Navidad. ¡Feliz Navidad adelantada para todos!


**Hola, aquí Suiseko molestando, esta vez, con el tema de la Navidad.**

**-¿Por qué no me sorprende?- pregunta Lis.**

**- ¿Por qué eres tan mala?- pregunto, pero me ignora.**

**Bueno, mejor pasemos directamente al fic, que ya habrá tiempo para hablar más abajo.**

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, sino a sus grandioso e increíbles creadores.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Qué quieren los personajes de Death Note para Navidad?**

Era un día aparentemente normal en el centro comercial. Las personas iban y venían, comprando regalos para sus seres queridos, sus amigos y, en algunos casos, para ellos mismos.

Pero, en el lugar donde más gente había era, sin duda alguna, en el asiento de Santa Claus. Cientos de niños y otros no tan niños, pero que disfrutaban de la alegría de la festividad (o querían mandar una indirecta de lo que querían) esperaban pacientemente a que Papa Noel apareciera, pero aun no llegaba.

¿Dónde se encontraba? Eso, querido lector, lo sabrá en un momento.

* * *

**En la oficina del gerente...**

- ¡Me niego! ¿Me oyó? ¡Me niego!- dijo un hombre que tenía puesto el gorro y la barba de Santa (perdón a la personas que sigan creyendo en Santa, pero no existe, es una lástima, pero es así).

Algunas personas se preguntaran, ¿a qué cosa se puede negar una persona que se disfraza de un viejo gordo y barbudo que tiene que soportar a niños malcriados y a adolescentes inmaduros? Pues, lo que pasaba era que el hombre que fingía ser Santa se negaba tener solo media hora para almorzar y el hecho de tener que hacerlo vestido con el traje de Papa Noel.

- Si no quiere hacerlo conseguiremos a otro- amenazo el gerente.

- ¡Bien! ¡Encuentre a otro, que yo no lo haré!- exclamo quitándose el gorrito y la barba falsa, saliendo airosamente por la puerta.

En ese preciso momento, una joven de cabellos marrones claro oscuro y ojos del mismo color entro por la puerta un poco sorprendida al ver que un hombre salía hecho una furia del lugar.

- ¿Pasa algo, señor?- pregunto Suiseko en tono servicial.

- Santa Claus acaba de renunciar, eso pasa- respondió el gerente encendiendo un cigarrillo-. ¿De dónde mierda voy a encontrar a alguien que se vista de Papa Noel a estas horas?- pregunto mientras el cigarrillo se consumía rápidamente en sus labios.

- No lo sé- respondió la joven mientras jugaba con el pompón blanco del gorro.

El gerente la miro para gritarle que no era momento para ponerse a jugar con el gorro, pero se detuvo cuando tuvo una idea de lo más rara. Sonrió a la chica, visiblemente complacido por la idea que acababa de tener. Suiseko lo miro al notar que no le había dicho nada y, en cuanto vio la sonrisa que le dirigía, empezó a negar la cabeza.

- No, no, absolutamente no- dijo negando aún más rápido y caminado hacia atrás para enfatizar lo desagradable que le parecía la idea.

El gerente no la escuchaba, se estaba imaginando como se vería la castaña con el traje de Santa.

- ¡Oh, vamos!- le dijo acercándose a la joven que seguía negando-. ¡Tú siempre dices que las mujeres pueden hace el trabajo de los hombres! ¿Por qué no podría una mujer entonces hacer de Papa Noel?- le pregunto intentando darle ánimo.

- Yo tengo no solo una, sino dos razones- contesto señalándose el pecho de mala manera.

- Por favor- rogó, pero la chica seguía negándose-. Te daré un aumento, ¡y podrás sacar todos los chupetines que quieras de las tiendas!- negoció, sabiendo que con lo último la joven no podría negase. Y, en efecto, no lo hizo.

- ¡Jo Jo Jo! ¡Feliz y dulce Navidad!- exclamo Suiseko poniéndose el gorro y la barba, yendo por el resto del vestuario.

* * *

**Varias horas después...**

Se estaba muriendo de calor en el traje de Santa Claus. Ya entendía porque casi nadie se ofrecía para estas cosas, ¡se estaba asfixiando! ¡Y si no se moría por eso, habría Santa al vapor para almorzar! La simple idea hizo que reirá entre dientes, felicitándose por la ocurrencia, aunque estuviera a punto de sufrir un desmayo por deshidratación.

No muy lejos de allí pasaban tres humanos y dos shinigamis que estaban haciendo compras navideñas (solamente por pedido de cierta rubia, ya que ninguno creía en la festividad).

Todavía, y desde el fondo de su ser, tenían energía para cargar todas las bolsas que la joven compraba, aunque no soportarían mucho más tiempo y peso.

- ¡Light, vayamos para allá!- exclamo Misa, obviamente emocionada, llevando casi a rastras al pobre castaño.

- Amane-san, creo que deberíamos descansar- dijo L cansado. Acompañar a una mujer a un centro comercial cansaba muchísimo más que investigar un caso durante horas.

- Descansa más tarde Ryuzaki, te recuerdo que tu quisiste acompañarnos- dijo Misa ignorando la sugerencia del mayor.

- Tengo que vigilar en todo momento a Light-kun, porque sigue siendo un sospechoso y...

- ¡Miren! ¡Ahí está Santa!- exclamo con una voz aún más infantil de la usual, dejando claro que estaba alegre y que no había oído ni un sola palabra de lo que dijo el pelinegro-. Light, vamos ¡Quiero hablar con Santa!

- Como quieras- dijo el castaño dejándose arrastra por la rubia, después de todo, esto le venía como anillo al dedo, ya que todavía no le había comprado ningún regalo a su "novia" y esto le serviría para saber que quería y es que ¡desde que habían llegado Misa no había hecho otra cosa que comprar casi toda la ropa del lugar!

El pelinegro y los shinigamis los siguieron, L sin entender el entusiasmo de la joven, Ryuk riendo al ver como Light se paseaba por el suelo como una muñeca de trapo y Rem medianamente celosa por la atención que Misa le daba al joven.

- ¡Jo jo jo! ¿Quién de ustedes va primero?- pregunto Suiseko haciendo lo posible para que su voz sonara grave. Esto obviamente consiguió engañar a la rubia, pero no a los dos genios.

- "¿Una mujer como Papa Noel? Eso sí que es raro"- pensaron los dos.

- ¡Yo!- grito Misa sentándose en las piernas de la castaña (ahora, con la peluca puesta, peliblanca)

- ¿Cómo te llamas, jovencita?- pregunto fingiendo una dulce sonrisa.

- Misa- respondió la idol.

- Y bien Misa, ¿qué quieres para Navidad?- pregunto.

- El amor incondicional de Light- respondió la rubia con corazoncitos en los ojos y brillando.

- "Algo fácil"- pensó el castaño que, si bien no la amaba, podía fingir fácilmente.

- Ah, y que Ryuzaki no nos acose cuando Light y yo queramos estar juntos- agrego la idol mirando de mala manera al anterior nombrado.

- Haré lo que pueda- respondió la castaña pensando que el pedido de la rubia era muy raro-. ¿Quién sigue?

- Supongo que yo- dijo el castaño que era empujado suavemente por Misa-. Me llamo Light Yagami- dijo sentándose en las piernas de Santa.

- ¿Y qué quieres para Navidad?- pregunto intentando contener la risa por el apellido del castaño, o sea, su apellido al revés era im-a-gay, ¿quién no se moriría de risa?

- El verdadero nombre de Ryuzaki- respondió.

- Ok, ¿nada más?- pregunto mientras el castaño se apresuró en negar y bajarse de las piernas de Santa-. "Otro pedido raro, espero que el siguiente pida algo normal"- pensó mientras el pelinegro se sentaba en sus piernas.

- Soy Ryuuga Hideki.

- Y yo soy Piñón Fijo, sé que ese no es tu nombre.

- Esta bien, soy Elle- dijo arriesgándose a decir su verdadero nombre ya que el castaño estaba lejos, aunque la castaña creyó que decía L.

- "¿Su nombre es una letra? De seguro que sus padres no tenían imaginación"- pensó, aunque después se dijo a si misma que eso no tenía importancia-. ¿Y qué quieres para Navidad?

- Encontrar a Kira- respondió mientras la joven asentía pensando que por fin alguien tenía sentido común-. Y que lluevan dulce- agrego, destruyendo todas las esperanzas de Suiseko de encontrar a una persona normal antes de que fuera a almorzar. ¡Hasta los niños pedían osas más normales!

- Veré que puedo hacer- dijo mientras el pelinegro se iba-. ¿Ninguno de los dos quiere algo?- pregunto viendo a los shinigamis (si, los puede ver, no pregunten, es para hacerlo más gracioso (y más largo)) que iban tras los humanos.

- Yo quiero que lluevan manzanas- respondió Ryuk.

- Yo quiero que Light muera- contesto Rem.

- Ok- dijo mientras sonaba una campana. Era hora de ir a almorzar.

* * *

**Tres horas después...**

Ni bien termino el almuerzo, Santa Claus volvió a su puesto, esperando que no viniera nadie más a pedirle nada, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado.

Del otro lado del centro comercial (en la entrada, para ser más exactos) tres jóvenes súper genios acababan de entrar y empezaron a recorrer el lugar, cada uno pensando cosas diferentes.

- "¿Por qué tuve que venir? Ah sí, porque Mello es católico y cree en estas cosas, además de que me prometió que me compraría un videojuego"- pensaba Matt mientras seguía fielmente a su amigo (como un perro).

- "¿Por qué mierda tuvo que venir la rata albina? Ah sí, porque Roger amenazo que si no lo traíamos para que comprara sus jueguitos idiotas no podíamos salir"- pensaba Mello irritado tanto por lo anterior como por no encontrar lo que estaba buscando para su próximo regalo. ¿A quién? No tengo idea, pregúntenselo a él.

- "¿Un nuevo rompecabezas o un nuevo robot?"- pensaba Near.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron al otro lado del centro comercial, en donde estaba el puesto Santa Claus.

- ¡Jo jo jo! ¡Feliz Navidad niños!- los saludo, obviamente fingiendo una voz grave.

- ¡Santa!- exclamo Mello corriendo hacia la castaña para sentarse en las piernas-. Santa, soy Mello y quería pedirte dos cosas.

- Adelante jovencito, dime que quieres- le alentó.

- Primero, quisiera un chocolate que no se acabe nunca- dijo emocionado mientras su amigo lo veía con cara de WTF?-. Y segundo...- hizo una pequeña pausa-... que Near se muera.

- Etto... Mello no creo que pueda hacer eso, dijo, es que...- miro a los acompañantes del rubio por auxilio, siendo el pelirrojo el que fue a su ayuda.

- Mello, Santa Claus no puede matar a nadie y lo sabes- intento razonar Matt, consiguiendo que Mello se enojara y empezara a insultarlo, pero había entendido el punto de su amigo, así que no insistió y se alejó de la joven.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere algo?- pregunto.

- Yo- dijo Matt, que pese a no creer en nada de eso, quiso probar suerte-. Soy Matt y quiero solo una cosa para esta Navidad.

- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto. El pelirrojo se acercó más, como si quisiera contarle un secreto

- Que Mello sea más amable- dijo, recibiendo al segundo siguiente un golpe en la cabeza tan fuerte que se desmayó.

- Niño, ¿tú quieres algo?- pregunto Suiseko a Near olvidándose de fingir la voz por lo anteriormente pasado.

- Un robot de juguete- respondió simplemente yendo donde estaba el rubio para intentar ayudarlo a llevar el cuerpo de su amigo, aunque sabía que el otro era tan orgulloso que se negaría y lo insultaría de paso.

- "Bien, creo que con esto termina mi turno"- pensó mientras suspiraba con cansancio.

- Santa- oyó que alguien la llamaba. Miro para ver quién era y se encontró con un pelinegro de ojos chocolate.

- ¿Si, señor?- pregunto volviendo a fingir la voz.

- Yo quisiera pedirle un regalo- dijo Matsuda. La castaña asintió para que dijera que quería-. Que todos tengan una feliz Navidad- ni bien dijo eso se fue, sonriendo.

- "Este acaba de ser el día más raro de mi vida"- pensó Suiseko yéndose a cambiar el traje de Santa Claus por su ropa normal.

**Fin.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Y este sería el fic. Espero que les haya gustado. De verdad, no sé porque se me ocurrió, solamente estaba pensando en que me darían para Navidad.**

**- Un pensamiento muy egoísta- me dice Lis.**

** Bueno, espero, sinceramente, que les haya gustado y que pasen felices fiestas con sus familias.**

** Hasta la próxima gran aventura :3.**


End file.
